I Propose a Proposal
by samuraistorm
Summary: Takes place near the end of the first Shinobi of the Hidden Village story. This focuses on Neji and Tenten and their relationship as it grows during the story. One Shot


**Well, as I promised, here's the oneshot for NejixTenten fans.**

**You all wondered how Neji propsed to Tenten? Well, now you can find out.**

**I suggest you finish reading Shinobi of the Hidden Village: Curse of the Kyuubi before reading this, otherwise you won't understand it.**

**Please review on this.**

* * *

Today was like any normal day; the sky was nice and blue, people going with their daily business, and animals doing what all animals do. But today, things seemed to be somewhat odd.

"You said you'd train with me!" Tenten yelled to a running fellow ninja.

Neji left the training field in a hurry. He ran as if death itself was chasing him.

"I forgot I had to do something back at the Hyuga Mansion!" Neji said as he ran off.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Tenten said as she flopped to the ground.

* * *

On the other side of the village, two happy people were walking together heading to one place.

"So, what did your dad say when you asked him?" Naruto asked.

"He was a little surprised to start off, but he knew you could be trusted." Hinata said, "But he wants to speak with you about the matter before we go on with the plans."

"Well, then let's go to him now." Naruto said, "The sooner the better."

"But didn't you say you were going to visit Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Oh...right." Naruto couldn't understand exactly how he could forget that. "Well, I'll go talk to him afterwards then."

"Sounds good." Hinata smiled.

"Speaking of which, I think I better go home and get changed before heading to his place." Naruto said. He leaned forward and kissed Hinata, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Hinata smiled back in agreement. As Naruto left to go to where Sasuke lived, Hinata went off back home on her own. As she made it to the entrance of the complex, she saw Neji running at high speed to the door.

"Hinata-sama." Neji's blush faded instantly.

"Where were you?" Hinata asked. "I thought you had training with Tenten."

"I...uh...I did...but, something...came up."

"You're blushing. Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." Neji turned away from Hinata.

"Is this about Tenten?" Hinata asked. The name made Neji cringe and make a strange noise that sounded like he was choking on something. "Neji-san, please, let me help you. Tell me what you want to say. I'll do my best to help you through this."

"Well, I'll try." Neji said.

"So, let's start from the beginning then." Hinata said, "Tell me when this started to happen."

* * *

"He what?" Naruto asked.

"Neji really loves her?" Sakura asked.

"It didn't seem that hard to notice." Kiba said, almost as if he wasn't all that interested in this conversation.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Lee were gathered under a tree discussing the matter. While everyone sat around a basket that had some snacks, Kiba was resting on Akamaru and Hinata was sitting comfortably on Naruto's lap.

"So, what does he plan to do?" Naruto asked.

"He told me that he loved her and can't stop thinking about someday being with her forever." Hinata answered.

"You don't think he's thinking about marriage." Sakura said, looking at the others, "Does he?"

"Well, Hinata said that Neji wants to spend his life with her. I think that's enought to say he wants to get married." Naruto said. He reached out to grab a cookie from the basket that Hinata brought. "I'm just guessing that he just has trouble thinking of how to tell her without scaring her."

"What makes you think he might scare her?" Kiba asked.

"If you were a woman, you would know." Sakura said, "We like the idea of getting married someday, but only when we're at the proper age, and with the right man." Sakura held her hands to her chest as she fantasized about her possible future wedding.

"Well, no offense to him, but I don't think Neji has much of a social life to know how to understand women." Kiba said.

"Then maybe we can help him." Lee said, "What's more better than a man understanding women than three men?"

"Whoa, wait. Don't drag us into this." Naruto said, "This is Neji's problem."

"But this is a possible future happiness we're talking about." Sakura said, "Naruto, why don't you three talk to Neji about this. If he really wants to someday marry Tenten, then help him understand how to do things right."

"Aw, come on. I've got enough as it is. I have my own love to take care of." Naruto said. He reached around to hold Hinata closer to him. The warmth of his arms wrapped around her made Hinata blush.

"Naruto-kun, please do this for Neji-san." Hinata asked, giving him a look that seemed like she would cry at the slightest word.

"Aw, not the face." Naruto closed his eyes and looked away, hoping to block out the face. "Alright fine, I'll help."

The next day, Naruto waited at the front of the Hyuga mansion after knocking on the door. Finally, someone arrived to answer the door.

"Are you here to see Hinata-sama?" The Hyuga asked.

"No actually. I was hoping to see Neji." Naruto said.

"Oh. Very well. Please wait here." The Hyuga closed the door. After a minute or two of waiting, Neji opened the door to see Naruto. "What do you want?"

"Geez, that's a nice way to greet a friend." Naruto huffed. Realizing he was straying from the point, "Listen, you have a minute to talk?"

* * *

"So what do you plan to do?" Naruto asked. "You did have a talk with Hinata right?"

"Yes, I did. As well as Kiba and Lee." Neji said. "But I still don't know what to do about all of this."

"Ok, well let's do this then." Naruto breathed deeply. "Being a Hyuga, you have rules regarding relationships, right? What kind of rule is it?"

"Well, a relationship should only be made with a Hyuga if plans for marriage are expected in the future." Neji answered.

"And, are you and Tenten in a relationship?" Naruto asked.

Neji took some time to think this over.

"You've plowed her, right?"

Neji cringed and sidestepped away from Naruto, "Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Ok well, I'll take that as a yes. So let me lay it out from what I assume." Naruto said, "You've had some private...intimacy with her, you enjoy her company, you're willing to protect her, and you can't stop thinking about her. Am I wrong about anything?"

"Well, no. I guess not." Neji said.

"So, from what you told Hinata, you love Tenten. What are you gonna do?" Naruto asked.

Neji's eyes slowly widened in realization. A thought entered his head almost instantaneously. "I'm going to propose to her." He whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to propose to her." Neji raised his voice for Naruto to hear.

* * *

"Baka!" Sakura repeatedly smacked Naruto's head with a branch. "You weren't supposed to go that far."

"I didn't think he would jump that far." Naruto said, trying to shield himself from the hits.

"All we wanted was for Neji to admit his feelings for Tenten, not marry her." Sakura finally stopped beating him mercilessly, "At least not yet."

"Beating me isn't gonna solve anything." Naruto said. "If Neji plans to propose to Tenten, the least we can do is help him with it."

Sakura sighed as she dropped on the grass. "Alright. If we're gonna do this, we need to get Kiba and Lee."

* * *

"Ok, we need to think about how to make all this happen." Sakura said, "If this proposal is gonna happen, it needs to be perfect."

"Well, maybe we should see what Neji has planned first." Kiba suggested.

The group, consisting of Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura looked to Neji. Unfortunately for Naruto, Hinata wasn't able to come to help. Her father needed her regarding her future as the clan leader.

"Well, Tenten has her Jounin Exam tomorrow afternoon." Neji said, "I was thinking of proposing to her then. Her mother is on a mission tomorrow morning."

"Not a bad start." Naruto said, "Let's see what we can do to make it...more."

"Well, since its after her Jounin Exam, she'll need time to wash up." Sakura said, "We'll need to find a way for her to go somewhere else other than her home to wash herself."

"There's a lake between her home and the place where they take the exams." Lee said, "It's covered by trees for more than enough privacy for her."

"Well, If we take her there, we need to make sure no one unexpected shows up and sees her." Sakura said. "Naruto, you and Kiba can take care of that."

"Fine with me." Naruto said.

"Me too." Kiba replied.

"After that, Neji can pop the question when they make it to her house." Sakura said, "We'll need lots of candles to create the perfect mood for the proposal."

"I have a lot at home." Lee said, "Gai-sensei had me use them by doing push-ups over lit candles."

"O...k..." Sakura was a little disturbed that Lee was mentioning his style of training, "How much do you have?"

"A few hundred." Lee said, "Some are half-used, but the rest are new."

"Perfect." Sakura said, "All we need to do is get everything in motion when the time comes." She turned her attention to Neji, "Can you do your part?"

"I think so." Neji said.

"Wait a minute." Naruto said, "Neji, what about a ring?"

At this instant, Neji went all red.

* * *

Tenten left the building covered in sweat and dry blood. She was practically limping her way out the building. She had just finished her Jounin Exam and was relieved to finally be over with it. When she left the gateway of the building, she was surprised to find Neji waiting for him.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, utterly surprised by his presence.

"I wanted to see you." Neji said, "How did it go?"

"It was brutal." Tenten groaned, "I just hope it was worth it. I'm sorry, I'm beat, we'll have to save some fun for another night."

"Oh, well, I was just hoping to walk you home." Neji said.

"Oh. Well, ok." Tenten smiled. "Oh, I smel, horrible. I really need a bath."

"How about the lake?" Neji blurted out.

"Huh? Wash up at the lake?" Tenten asked, "Why?"

"Um...well..." Neji didn't expect her to ask why.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Tenten asked. She took one more sniff at herself and cringed, "Alright, the sooner the better."

* * *

Tenten washed herself at the lake, while Neji sat by the tree, trying to avoid staring at her. From deep in the trees, Kiba and Naruto kept watch of anybody that might show up.

"Things look clear for now." Naruto said.

"Not to me." Kiba said. He sniffed around the place. "Someone's nearby."

"Where?"

"I think its coming from there." Kiba pointed to the left. Naruto quietly walked over to where Kiba was pointing. As he got farther away from Kiba, he could see ushes shaking. When he got closer to the bush, he did a double take when he found out who it was. "Ero-Sennin?!" He barked.

Tenten quickly submerged herself neck deep into the water. "What was that?"

Neji looked over to where the sound came from. With his Byakugan activated, he saw Naruto strangling Jiraiya. "Its just a dog."

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya by the hair and pulled him back. "You can't be here."

"But I'm doing my research." Jiraiya said, "She's got the perfect body for it."

"Well, you're not worthy to use 'perfect'." Naruto then pushed Jiraiya out of the trees and onto the main path. "I can't you ruin this night over a stupid book writing. Find someone else, you perverted bastard." Naruto went back into the forest to rejoin Kiba.

"What was it?" Kiba asked.

"Ero-Sennin was peeping on Tenten." Naruto answered, "But I got rid of him."

"Ok, well Tenten just got out of the lake and is drying off." Kiba said, "Let's go to her place. Lee's waiting for us to help set up the candles."

* * *

"I saw you staring." Tenten said, pointing an accusing finger and Neji. "You just can't resist it whenever I take my clothes off."

"Don't be ridiculous." Neji said, "I wasn't staring."

"Fine, then peeking." Tenten giggled. "So, um...do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"That sound's nice." Neji smiled. The two walked, hand in hand, to her front door.

From inside, the three men were busy placing candles everywhere and lighting them. Naruto then peeked out the window and saw the two coming. "Shit, they're here. Hurry."

"We've only lit five." Lee said, "We need more time."

"Oh for the love of..." Naruto made three hand seals. His hands then began to create wind chakra. He then threw his hands all over the place, the chakra began to spread around the room with the fire from the lit candles catching onto the wind. The flames reached all the candles and lit them in a matter of seconds. "Done."

"Ok, that's was fancy and all, but what about us?" Kiba asked, "We can't be seen."

Naruto looked around for a place to hide.

Neji opened the door let Tenten in. "Alright, let me just get changed." Tenten said.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the living room then." Neji said. He waited for Tenten to head to her room, before he went to the living room. When he walked in, he was stunned by how all the candles were set up. He then saw Naruto, Kiba, and Lee at an open closet.

"So, um...do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"This...this is more than what I expected." Neji said. He then heard Tenten's footsteps coming closer. "She's coming."

"Ok, hurry in." Naruto pushed the other two into the closet as he closed the door behind him. He then opened the door, "Neji." He tossed a small box to Neji. "We all pitched in for it." Neji looked at the box and realized what it was; a ring.

"Neji? You ready?" Tenten came into the room in her nightwear. She was in a tank top that showed her midriff and pants that went down to just below her ankles. Her hair was free from the two buns. Tenten looked around the room in utter shock. The room was dark with candles lit everywhere. In the open area of the living room, Neji stood alone waiting for her to come closer.

"Neji...did you..? I mean...oh my god..." Tenten was lost in words. All this that was happening was a big surprise for her. She could see that Neji was trembling from this. Clearly, he wasn't ready for this either.

"I wish I could have done this sooner." Neji said. He wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve. "But I didn't know how. You know how I am with women."

Tenten giggled as she wiped some tears out of her eyes. "Did you do all this?"

"I had help." Neji said, "Now I know how to do this perfectly for you." He walked up to Tenten, held her hands and brought her back to where he previously stood. He then dropped down and got on one knee. "Tenten, I've known you for over half my life. I never took the time to notice how lucky I was to know someone like you until recently." Neji paused briefly to try and think of how to get his next few words out perfectly. "I want you to know that as long as we're together, I will do everything in my powers to protect you. And if you let me, I will love you like I never loved anybody in my life." Neji then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He then opened the box to show Tenten the ring he had for her. "Tenten, will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

Tenten brought her hands to her eyes to wipe the tears off her face. She then smiled as she dropped down on her knees and kissed him. "Yes, I accept."

From the closet behind them, there was rumbiling and noses.

"What are you doing?" A voice said, "I want to see too." Some more rumbling came from the closet "Stop it. We're gonna..." The door opened with Naruto and Lee falling out. Neji and Tenten looked at the two as Naruto was flat on the ground with Lee on top of him. Kiba then fell from the closet and fell right on Naruto's head.

Neji rubbed his temples in disappointment. "Tenten, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Tenten just smiled at him. "It's alright, you did more than enough to make my day." She wrapped her arms around Neji and kissed him once more. The three who fell from the closet looked at the happy couple with a smile and their share of 'awws'.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one shot. It seems to me that this story was long overdue. I hope you guys are excited about the sequel to my story.**

**Unfortunately, my idiot of a father used all the papers that had my storyboard as a starter for a campfire some days ago. Now I'm left with nothing but vague memories. Because of this, I'm gonna have to go back into the far caves of my memories and recreate the story. This means that the story will be held back for a long time.**

**Sorry for the sad news, but I hope you can bear with me.**

**In the meantime, I'll be working on a different NaruHina based story. You should read that while I try to revive the lost parts of my sequel.**


End file.
